Through Their Eyes
by Cursed-Avenger1
Summary: After their parents death, Sol and Sareen didn't think their life could get anyworse. That was until they were thrown into a whole new world. Will they survive, when they don't even know who they are?.Rated for safety, ratings may go up.
1. Lost

****

Author's Note: , This is set after Sareen and Solstice's parents are killed in a Lurker attack and they are left wandering, the second part should be up soon, enjoy.

Sareen and Sol(stice) are © me, all other characters etc. are © Naughtydog.

****

Lost

Solstice lifted his head from his protective grasp about his sister, his eyes wandered around the surrounding area, the makeshift shelter was gone, torn to pieces by the winds that had ravaged the jungle the previous night, all that remained were the tattered branches half buried in the vegetation. Sarea stirred in his arms and Solstice shifted to make her more comfortable, and stopped, his ears twitched as noises in the undergrowth caught his attention, he gently shook Sareen awake.

"hmmm?… Sod off Sol, I'm trying to sleep"

"Shhh, hun, we've got company"

Sareen shot up, her whole body tense.

"Where?"

"Behind us"

The two of them gradually edged around the tree, and came face to face with a pair of lurkers, it was all over in a matter of moments, Sareen leapt forward and was soon standing over two corpses, the daggers in her hands dripping with blood. Sol stood up and clapped.

"Good show, we'd better get moving, there could be more about."

"Where do we go?"

Sol looked into her sad eyes, ageless brown meeting cool blue-grey, since their parent's death they had been wandering aimlessly through the jungle, Sol had also seen his sister mature in a way he had never thought possible, his baby sister had now become the hardened warrior in front of him, he sighed, saddened by their loss and at his lack of an answer for his sister.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully.

Sareen shook her head, and stopped "Wait, didn't you spend time with Samos?"

"Yeah, and?"

"do you think you could find your way there?"

Sol nodded and wandered off, Sareen stayed where she was, giving him time to think, finally he came back to her.

"Come on"

The journey was painfully slow, the pair of them using all the stealth they could muster so as not to alert any lurkers of their position, any Lurkers they did come across were easily dispatched in silence, in this fashion they finally reached the waterfall which signalled the border of the forest, and below, Sandover village.

The pair of them made their way straight to the Green Sage's hut, neither of them noticing the large attachment spinning in the air, until it activated.

"Wow, look at that" they heard Daxter Breathe.

The two of them had made it to the entrance unnoticed, Sol opened his mouth to announce their presence, and the words died on his lips as he beheld the monster in front of him.

"Do something Jak" Kiera screamed, Sol was just able to grab onto the vehicle and his sister as they were dragged into the rift.

The pull of time and space took them ever further from what had once been home, lightning flashed round them, coming dangerously close to the two dragging behind, Sol tightened his grip on his sister and felt the transport explode in his hand as it was struck..

"Find yourself Jak" was the last thing they heard from the Sage as they were pulled after Jak and Daxter, Jak turned his head and Sareen saw his eyes widen as he caught sight of them, before a blinding light engulfed them.

Then there was daylight and Sareen and Sol saw a new world rise up around them as they were sent hurtling to the ground, jumping up they spotted Jak further along the walk.

"There they are, come on" Sareen grabbed her brother's arm "Hey, What?" she cried out as he pulled her against the wall, motioning for her to be silent he pointed at the troop of red armoured men, Daxter fled as Jak was knocked out, the guards dragged him past where Sol and Sareen were hiding, in a flash two men were down and the ones who had been carrying Jak were grappling with the duo, a curt command was given and Sareen slumped against a guard with a blow to the head, Sol roared in anger and lunged at his sister's attacker, only to meet a similar fate.


	2. Recollection

****

Author's Note: set two and a half years after their capture, Sol and Sareen are still fighting strong, will they survive? Read on to find out.

Sareen and Sol(stice) are © me, all other characters etc. are © Naughtydog.

****

Recollection

Sol groaned as he came to, he felt delirious, and had to lay staring at the ceiling for a while to collect his thoughts, what was he doing on the floor, and why was he in a cave? Suddenly he remembered and he shot up into a sitting position, and groaned in pain, his head was bursting but he forced himself to endure the pain long enough to take stock of his surroundings, he was in a small cell, other than a barred window set high in the wall the only entry into the cell was a reinforced door, making his way to it he peered through the window set in it, and what he saw sent his fists slamming into the hardened steel, on a platform in the centre of the room beyond was a table upon which lay a young woman, her blue-black hair confirmed her identity, Sareen.

Figures appeared on the walkway to the platform, a lean man wearing racing gear and a tall burly man, the latter of the two walked to the table and studied Sareen.

"Any change?" he asked, Sol strained to hear the conversation.

"None sire, would you like the tests to continue?"

"this time I want the concentration increased"

"As you wish"

The man walked over to a panel and began to change the settings, in the light Sol was able to recognise him as the man who had arrested them and Jak. Jak, where was he? Sol craned his neck to try and see the cells further along, but there was no sign of their mute friend, Sol turned his attention back to the table, the machine above it kicked into life, red and purple lightning sparked around it, Sol rammed his shoulder into the door, tears coursing down his cheeks as screams rendered the air.

Sol groaned as he came round for what must have been the hundredth time that morning, the light on his face disappeared as a leering face came into view.

"Feeling better?" the voice sneered

"Go to hell" Sol growled out, he spat at his tormenters face, but it had already retreated to the controls.

"It would seem that we hadn't broken you yet," Erol smirked as he pushed the levers that would increase his victim's suffering.

Sol closed his eyes with a groan as he heard the all too familiar crackling above him, his back arched off the table as wave after wave of pain swept through him, red and dark eco crackled up and down his body, a raged scream escaped his lips, cursing the gods for their torment, finally he collapsed back onto the table, neither in or out of consciousness, another face loomed over him and he growled as the Baron enquired about his 'patient'

"Like you give a fuck" Sol barely managed to say.

"Return him to his cell, notify me if there is any change"

"As you wish" Erol replied before motioning for two guards to take him away, they dragged him back to his cell and threw him in, not daring to go any further, the door shuddered violently as one of the occupants threw themselves against it.

Inside Sareen rushed to her brother's side, she dragged him over to the seat and lifted him onto it, grabbing a piece of cloth she soaked it in a bowl of water left earlier that day, and used it to dampen his forehead, gradually he came to, grabbing the water she offered it to him, he downed it in one go, then ran a hand through his hair, he had changed in the past year, they both had, his features had become more defined and muscular, his hair was longer and darker as was his eyes, the blue in Sarea's hair was more defined and was seen in her eyes, no longer grey but a dark blue-grey, the both of them had grown stronger, both physically and mentally, and were also more agile, it was this along with the self defence they had learnt as they grew up in their small village, that made them so feared by the Krimson Guards, as they tried to avoid meeting the same fate as their fellow colleagues, the floor still reeked of the blood which had seeped from their severed heads. The Baron was getting desperate, attacks on the city had increased and he was quickly loosing men, it was this that decided what was to follow. One morning both Sareen and Sol woke to find themselves in shackles, they were then escorted to a room usually used for interrogation, where they were drugged.

Two years later and Sol was found leading an attack on a Metal Head camp in the sewers, moments later the camp no longer existed, he checked round for injuries before sending his men back to the fortress, high above him the Baron was observing from a conference window, pleased at the results of his decision.

"You asked for me sire"

The Baron turned his attentions to his commander

"I did, how did the raid go?"

"The mission was executed successfully sire with few minor injuries, all are present and correct and the Metal Head camp was eliminated"

"Do you believe I made a good choice?"

"Sire?"

"Solstice, was he a good choice"

"Yes sire, he is an efficient leader and a ruthless fighter"

"And his sister?"

The commander licked his lips and collected his thoughts before answering, "She is as good a medic as she is a fighter sire, we have not lost a man to her yet"

"Very well, tell Solstice that he is free to resume his patrol when he may"

"As you wish"

Sol wandered round the slums, listening out for any signs of suspicion, rounding a corner he ran into a girl.

"Watch where you're going" he growled

"S-sorry" she stammered trying to straighten her top, she found her back rammed against the wall, she gasped for breath as the chain round her neck was pulled tight.

"Where did you get this" he growled at her

"I…I found it"

"When"

"Three years ago, in the industrial section."

Sol's eyes widened and releasing her he slumped against the wall in shock, the girl hesitated not sure what to do, she considered escape, but the man's laboured breathing caused her concern.

"W-what's wrong?"

Sol shook his head, trying to clear it, he allowed the girl to lead him to a building, he was in such a daze that he did not notice where they were going. She sat him at a table and handed him a drink, he sat staring at the wall, completely fazed.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

They both jumped at the rough voice, a Krimson Guard was standing in the doorway.

"I said what is he doing here?" he repeated, glaring at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sol answered.

"I brought him here" Tess said, "He collapsed"

"That's no excuse, I want him out, and make sure he can't -"

"Wait, aren't you Torn?" Sol said.

Torn stopped, he stared at Sol, suspicious.

"What if I am? What's it got to do with you?"

"Nuthin, just thought-" He shook his head, trying to clear it, standing up he walked over to the boiler, trying to make sense of the memories flooding his mind, after a while he turned to stare at Torn again. "I want to join the Underground"

Torn snorted "And how do I know we can trust you?"

Sol turned back to the table, staring at a poster of Erol on the wall, his gaze hardened.

"Lets just say I've got nothing to lose any more"

Torn followed his gaze to the poster.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"There's always been trouble, I just didn't know till now"

"Tell us and then we might reconsider"

It took a record half an hour for Sol to relate his tale and convince Torn to trust him, with some help from Tess, Sol agreed to put the Baron of their scent, in return they would help him to help his sister.


	3. MisAdventure

****

Author's Note: , This is a month or two after Sol joins the underground, will he save his sister? You'll have to read on to find out.

Sareen and Sol(stice), Tyr, Andir, Matauk and Chad are © me, all other characters etc. are © Naughtydog.

****

MisAdventure

A zoomer sped through the industrial sector, its driver weaving in and out of pedestrians who fled, screaming, out of its path and out of range of the Guard's cannon fire. The zoomer swerved round a corner and straight into a wall, it exploded, sending its driver rolling onto the walk, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes he sped up the walk towards the Power Station, where he sneaked through the doors, sagging against the rail he listened with a grin on his face to the shouts of the guards outside. Lights form the computers illuminated the room, casting shadows on the man who was also listening to the guards worriedly while absentmindedly tapping away at the controls in front of him. Stealing up silently behind him the man placed his hand heavily on his shoulder.

"Trouble Vin?"

Vin jumped a foot in the air and the man had to step back to avoid his flailing arm.

"Don't do that Sol!" he gasped.

"Don't be so wet, I heard you had a job"

"The Baron has found a link that could locate the hideout, someone dug up some documents about that alleyway, he only needs to locate it and he has it."

"Right…Where are these documents stashed?"

"In a crate at the end of the Port near the Hip Hog, but The Baron has set up a Guard, it'll be tough"

"No probs, I've met tougher _kids_ than that lot out there"

"Maybe, but there's something else, where was it… Ah!" rifling through a box he produced a document, he passed it to Sol. "Torn thought you might want to see this."

Sol scanned the papers before stuffing them into a pocket. "What would we do without you, 'ey Vin?" With that he left.

Sol stalked through the port, using the shadows to avoid the guards who were still tailing him, had he not been on a mission, he would of gladly let them give chase, a Yakow on its death bed would have more chance of catching him than any guard ever would, but experience had told him it would be far easier to get the mission sorted before he had any fun, reaching the Hip Hog he scoured the area for any sign of its money-hungry owner, before speeding to the desired location, Vin was right, there was a heavy patrol, Sol edged forward to get a baring of his surroundings, a reinforced door opened on a flight of stairs through which he could see a patrol of guards, all searching for, what they hoped, would lead them to the threat on their Baron, in the space at the top of the stairs, at least half a dozen more guards were pacing, Sol grinned as he surveyed the scene, "Like candy from a baby" he breathed, eyeing the walls and spying a heavy grate with easy access, he knew all he really had to do was remove the cream covering his tattoos and he could easily gain access to the box, but the chance to cause mischief was too tempting.

The guards at the bottom of the stairs continued their search, only stopping as they heard a rumble overhead.

"Looks like rain" one commented to his colleague "Think we should relieve the poor bastards outside?"

"And get wet? Sod off"

None of them noticed the shadow moving behind the grate in the ceiling, Sol peered through the bars, his eyes scouring every corner, Vin had told him what to look for, if he could only spot it first, there was no sign of … there it was! His eyes immediately caught sight of it, a yellow box with the Underground symbol painted crudely on one side, hidden behind a pile of Krimzon Guard boxes, Sol moved to open the grate when he noticed a guard shifting through the boxes, reaching for his pocket he placed the blowpipe to his lips, he was satisfied to see the guard swat at his neck, another came to his aid as he became dizzy and a third rushed for a health pack, leaving the area near the boxes clear. Moving the grate the rest of the way, Sol managed to reach the corner undetected, opening the box, he found two rolls of documents inside, slipping them into a pocket in his belt across his chest he repositioned it so they were hidden and removed the last of the cream off his face, standing up he walked over to the group in the corner.

"I assume by your lack of work that the search is going well" Sol growled out, the guards immediately jumped to attention.

"Th-There have been no new developments sir." the commanding officer stammered.

"Would you mind telling me then why none of you were searching?" Sol asked, his eyes darting from one face to the other before landing on the one he had hit with the dart "What's his problem?"

"He suddenly fell ill sir, he was unable to work"

Sol tossed a vial to the man in question. "Give him that, it should clear his head, just something I carry around in case" he said in answer to their questioning glances. "As soon as he's recovered I want _Everyone _back to searching" With that he left.

Sol couldn't help but chuckle as he sped through the industrial section on a zoomer, those guards were so slow, he needed to give them a shock to keep them on their feet. He had taken the document to Vin and was now heading back to the hideout to get info on a new mission, his mind wandered to the document Vin had handed to him, something told him it was incomplete, but what he did have could be useful, he was running his mind over what he had read when his train of thought was broken, his head snapped round as something struck the zoomer's tail, switching zones he weaved through the traffic, trying to shake off whoever was behind him, for the first time he felt the need to run, he swore as he felt the rear explode, leaping off he grabbed onto a ledge before dropping to the ground in a crouch, he ran.

He caught sight of the edge of the slums and put on a burst of speed, his first thought was to head for the underground, but he knew he could be blowing their position, and he had no certainty that anyone would be there, so he swerved and headed for the fortress, he thought he would make it, but the next moment he was sprawled on the floor, he saw a foot descending on his head before darkness enveloped him.

Falling.

Always falling, Darkness surrounded her, but she was still able to see her hands as they reached out, hoping to grab something to halt her descent, a hand reached out from the darkness and held onto hers, a feeling of safety swept over her and she felt as if the forces causing her descent had suddenly been stopped leaving her weightless, she looked up as a face loomed into view, long dark hair softening stern features, dark eyes radiated affection, Sareen looked up into Sol's face and she felt as if pieces of her life were fitting together, but before she could understand them another figure appeared above Sol, Sareen caught a glimpse of metal framed in red hair as the man leaned down to strike Sol before she was falling again, and a feeling of loss washed over her, tears sprang unbidden to her eyes as she felt the end rushing towards her…

Sareen shot up into a sitting position, her hand instinctively drawing her dagger, she sat there for a few moments, her breathing heavy, before her surrounding began to sink in, the grey walls of her dormitory faded into view, moonlight shone through the single window onto the sleeping forms of her fellow guard, slumping back she tried to calm her breathing and realised that her shirt was clinging to her skin, she ran a hand through her damp hair, trying to dispel from her mind the thought that was nagging at the back of it, that her dream had meant something. If it did it wasn't important, she had patrol in the morning, she settled back under her sheets and tried to clear her mind, she'd be useless tomorrow if she let these thoughts clog her senses.

Darkness surrounded him, he thought he must have been blinded by the blow until he saw a faint glow which gradually grew brighter, his second thought was that he was dead, then he heard voices, and they were certainly no angels.

"What if squad 5 get sussed?"

"They shouldn't get caught as long as the bomb squad stays on target in the T-room"

Sol lay there with his eyes closed taking this in, it sounded like they were planning a kind of diversion, but what was their true target, and what was this T-room, he guessed it was some kind of code name while he was in the room.

"And what about this one?"

Sol flinched as he felt a foot come into contact with his shin.

"He may be useful, later on, scouts informed me that he was working for that rebel group, led by that other KG"

"You mean Torn? Think we can trust him then?"

"He's our enemy's enemy, so therefore he's our friend, and Torn trusts him… but still…"

"What?"

"We don't…shh, he's waking"

Sol hadn't realised that his eyes had opened, the sudden entry of light from the lamp caused the pain in his head to increase, he rolled towards the wall with a groan.

"Sleeping beauty sleep alright?" one of them chuckled

A hand descended onto his shoulder and he instinctively flinched away from it, but the size of the bed he was on prevented him from escaping for long and he was soon forced onto his back, he caught a glimpse of the room, the makeshift bed on which he was lying, a small wooden table with four chairs round it, three of which were occupied, and a cabinet in which stood a dim lamp, before he was forced to sit up and a bowl was shoved under his nose, he gagged and tried to push the vile smelling substance away but the pain in his head prevented him from summoning the strength needed.

"Don't be a fool, the sooner you drink this down, the sooner you stop feeling like shit."

Sol was tempted by this but was still wary as he took the bowl.

"It ain't poisoned if that's what you're worried about, you'd be dead already if we wanted it." said a ratty man in the corner chair, playing cards in his hand, he was small compared to the other three, who had large muscular build.

Sol saw the sense in that and took a gulp of the substance, gagging he forced the rest down, one of the larger fellows at the table chuckled as he tried to keep it down, but turned back to the card game at a glare from the man who was standing over him, he seemed different from the others, there was something kindly about him, he sat on the end of the bed and Sol scampered upright as it buckled slightly, the pain in his head was subsiding, so he was able to see his surroundings more clearly, the four men in the room were clearly wastelanders from their garb, the three larger figures wore heavy armour taken from metal head corpses, the ratty figure wore less armour and more lightweight weaponry, by his physique, he seemed to be of the assassin type.

"Matauk, go and check your men know their positions and instructions, if there is the slightest sigh of them being lax, any sign, I want you to drill them till they get it beyond perfect."

The ratty man stood and inclined his head respectfully before leaving

"Chad, go check on supplies and explosives before relieving Tir, tell him to deliver these plans to squad 5."

The man who had found Sol's reaction to the potion earlier amusing followed his comrade after receiving a roll of documents.

"What about me sir?"

"Andir, I want you to go through those plans with a fine tooth comb, note any problems you uncover."

Andir nodded and cleared the table of their card game before retrieving documents from the cabinet.

"Now" he said, turning back to Sol, "what would a guard like you be doing covering up their tattoos?"

Sol ran a hand over his cheek and realised that the cream had been removed from his face, he looked up and saw amusement in the man's gentle eyes.

"Can I at least know my captor's name?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why captor"

"Why not? I didn't ask to come here"

"No one is stopping you from leaving either."

Sol though about this for a moment "You still haven't answered my question" he looked up "what's your name?"

"Tell me yours and I'll give you mine"

"Mine isn't important"

"Then neither is mine"

Sol's gaze hardened, but finally he let out a sigh "Sol"

"Pardon?"

"My name's Sol, I was named Solstice because my birthday fell on the Winter Solstice" he blinked, he had never admitted that to anyone before, why now?

"Alright then, Tyrrian, but I'm known as Tyr. and now we're even."

"Except, why did you chase me back in the city?"

"We have eyes almost everywhere, we know what transactions happen between the Baron's men."

Sol considered this and tried to make sense of how he came into it, then it hit him "The plans" he gasped, Tyr nodded, "Then Torn set me up"

"Not necessarily, he knew we were interested in the document, but he also thought you might be able to use it"

"How do you know this?"

"Vin talks easily when he loosens up on a couple of glasses of Brandy" they grinned imagining the paranoid computer freak getting drunk.

"So what are you going to do about me now?"

"Well, I thought about that, and, we need someone on the inside, Ashelin is no good, she is too well known, and being the Baron's daughter, she's always busy with official functions, besides, she doesn't trust us enough, you on the other hand, are in a good position to gain access to secure information but also with enough freedom to get it to us without suspicion."

"And what makes you think I would agree to that?"

"Well, I hear you have someone on the inside who means a lot to you."

"Sareen, you leave her out of this"

"We will, if you follow our orders" Sol still looked unsure "How much does she mean to you?"

"More than the world"

"Then do the right thing, after all, we are all after the same thing, we all want Baron Praxis overthrown"

"All I want is for my sister to remember who she is and for us to get back home"

"And revenge?"

"Would be a bonus, but not a necessity"

"But we can help you get it, and we would make sure Sareen was safe when the time comes"

Sol sighed, put like that, he had no choice "Fine, what do I need to do?"

Tyr grinned "Good lad, now, first off we need…"

A.N. I mean mad on Computers, not the same term of freak as Erol uses to label Jak. So **no offence meant to Vin fans.**


	4. New Allies

****

Author's Note: , This is set several weeks after the last chapter finished

Sareen and Sol(stice) are © me, all other characters etc. are © Naughtydog.

****

New Allies

Sol wandered down the palace corridors, guards purposely avoided him, afraid to stir his wrath. He had been in a foul mood for the past few weeks, intending to force the guard away from him so he could do his job. Reaching the throne room, he began typing in key codes on the access computers, using the master key card so that his could not be traced.

"Access granted, all entrances are now unlocked"

He left the area thinking he was undetected, silently hoping that he had done all that was needed. He was unaware of another presence in the room.

Sareen woke with a start, she'd had that same dream again. Leaning forwards she sat with her head in her hand for a moment, there had been something different about it, when she had fallen, the usual feeling of loss had swept over her, but this time, she also got the feeling that it had been her that had caused it, had called Erol to attack him, for it had been Erol that had struck him.

With a sigh she swung her legs round and put her boots on, glancing round as she thrust her dagger through her belt and changed her night shirt for her short sleeveless top, her flared trousers she kept on as she shared a dorm with men, she noticed that she was the only one up.

She wandered to one of the offices.

"Morning Sue" she greeted, accepting a mug of black coffee "Any new jobs?" she asked, shuffling some papers that were passed her.

"None yet, Erol needs someone to supervise a delivery of Eco to the power station this afternoon, but other than that you're a free agent till this afternoon, you're patrol has been changed to this evening as the officer usually on patrol then is injured."

"Another raid?"

"Yeah"

"They're really coming in fast, where is it I'm patrolling"

"In the slums near the East wall"

"Right, If I'm needed you'll have to get me on my communicator, I'm gonna be out for a bit"

"Good luck getting leave, Erol's in a foul mood this morning"

Chuckling she handed back the cup before heading into the business section of the fortress, here were the offices used by those with high status to store and research old records and plans, or for the guard to check their duties for the day and patrol rosters.

Stopping outside an office with 'commander' on the door she hesitated before knocking.

"Come in"

She frowned at the weary tone, but did as ordered.

Erol looked up from his desk, a pile of papers were scattered across it, files lay either scattered across the floor or piled beside the desk. The commander himself was in no better shape, his usually tidy hair was sticking in different directions from continuously running his fingers through it, and a light stubble was growing on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Sir? I have no duties till this afternoon, so I was wondering if I could have leave till then" She answered, standing to attention. Erol glanced up and studied her for a second before returning to his papers.

"Don't you have patrol now?"

"My patrol was changed to this evening"

"Of course, the explosion"

"Sir?"

"you usually patrol the warehouse in the port in the morning don't you?" he waited for her to nod a reply "Last night there was a raid, they blew up the warehouse, the man you will be replacing tonight was in that blast"

She nodded, waiting a moment "Sir, you still haven't answered me"

"What? Oh, yes, I suppose you can have the morning off"

She headed out to the bazaar, planning to see Onin. On the way she had to pass the throne room, she was about to enter the area outside it when she was aware of someone else there, peering around a pillar she saw a familiar dark head, she frowned when she saw he was using one of the access computers, when he left she stole forward and took a look at the screen. Grabbing her communicator she relayed orders to the officer on the other end, placing her communicator back on her belt she frowned, why would Sol be using the access codes? And with a master key? Sol, that reminded her of where she had been heading.

Once in the bazaar she left her cruiser at the pedestrian entrance.

"Arrrrrrrrk, if you're here for our rent we've already paid it"

"Can it pecker, I'm not here on business, I need Onin's help"

"Onin says she has been expecting you, sit down in front of her and she will see what she can do"

Sareen sat cross legged as asked, Onin reached out and placed a hand on Sareen's forehead, who closed her eyes as white light circled the hand.

"Onin says your dreams are of significant importance, but their meaning can only be discovered by you"

"How can I do that?"

"Onin says by keeping close to Sol, you're answers will become clear"

Sareen nodded and left.

That afternoon Sareen was pacing the delivery yard, the transmission had come in confirming that the tanker was on its way, but something didn't feel right, and with all the sneak attacks that had happened recently, she wasn't taking risks. Erol had agreed to send out extra troops as this was an important load, desperately needed to pay off the city's debts.

There was a beeping of a siren as the tanker arrived, she frowned, it wasn't due to arrive for another ten minutes. Sighing she stepped forwards to make the usual necessary checks, when she noticed something that shouldn't be there.

"Back off, guns at the ready" she shouted

The soldiers did as commanded as Metal heads started pouring out of the tanker.

"Argh, where are those men?" she growled out as a metal head lunged at her.

The barrels had all rolled free and the trailer they had been on was now lying on it's side a couple of feet from the driver's cab, it was against this that she was being pushed, she shot at the metal head, but it ricocheted it's armour, finally she took a swipe with her dagger and was able to catch it across the throat, taking a step back to get clear of it's flailing claws, she felt something roll past her feet which were then knocked from under her, sending her into the trailer, it started to sway slightly, but before it could become steady again, something hit it from the other side and caused it to tilt. Sareen tried to roll away, but found the ropes which had once held the barrels in place, were now tangled round her legs, she looked up and barely managed to control a scream as her arms instinctively covered her head, preparing for the crushing blow.

Shadows could be seen moving through the glass above the throne in the throne room, empty now, its usual occupant pacing the floor at its base, occasionally glancing up at an unexpected noise, before shaking it off as a figment of his imagination brought on by his tired brain. The shadows moved and soon, none of them could be seen, but, just below the glass, a slight bulge could be seen that hadn't been there before, a red light occasionally flashing, waiting for a signal.

The trailer was falling and Sareen was slightly aware of a shadow of movement near her, followed by a harsh grating. When the blow never came, she slowly lowered her arms and looking up, was met with a pair of dark eyes, their gentleness contrasting with the tension on his face as he pushed against the trailer, his muscles contracting as they strained against the weight. He glanced down at her and dark hair framed his face. His eyes softened as he smiled reassuringly at her, but the smile disappeared and he glanced back up as his feet started to slide on the concrete.

"H-hurry, pl-ease" he gasped as his muscles screamed in protest.

Obliging she quickly lunged for her ankles and managed to kick them free of the rope.

As she rolled free of the trailer Sol jumped back and it finally collapsed with a resounding crash, crushing a couple of metalheads as it did so.

Sol glanced up and noticed a familiar blonde head, the metal head numbers wore down considerably as the new arrival joined the fight, and some attempted to escape, but were soon finished off by the guard.

"Hey, are you all right?" the blonde asked as he approached the pair, around them officers were gathering up the fallen barrels of eco, a few reached for their weapons as the youth approached Sareen, but Sol indicated that they should continue with their work.

"Hey you, the delivery yard is off limits to Civilians." Sareen shouted as he approached "Wait, you seem familiar, have we met before?" Sareen asked, her eyes running over his figure suspiciously.

The youth looked confused and opened his mouth to reply when he caught Sol's look and shake of head, understanding he quickly changed his reply.

"Maybe in passing, but I don't think so in person"

Sareen looked thoughtful, Sol caught the youth's eye and looked at the exit, getting the message he turned to leave.

"Hang on, now I remember, you're the renegade. Guards, seize this man" the guards grabbed him and managed to handcuff him.

"Wait, I'll take him from here" Sol stepped forward.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, it's my department anyway"

Sol grabbed Jak's arm which was cuffed behind his back and lead him off.

"Attack me" he murmured, leaning forwards slightly

"What?"

"Attack me"

"Ok"

Jak immediately wrenched his arms free and swung a leg under his feet so that Sol landed on his back.

"Sorry mate" he whispered as he crouched down and grabbed the keys in his teeth, tossing them to Daxter he stood up and started jogging while Dax clung on and attempted to free his wrists, when they were free he grabbed his jet board and sped off through the city.

"Sol!" He pushed himself onto his elbows as Sareen and a couple of guards ran over to him, behind them he could see Ashelin also making her way over, he couldn't miss the suspicion in her gaze as it flickered from him to the retreating form of the renegade, then back to him.

"I'm all right" he grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, Sareen placed a hand on his arm, the gratitude in her eyes unmistakeable, for a moment he saw the old Sareen, his sister, giving him that same look, when they were still young, after he had stood up for her against the local bullies, she had scolded him for making her seem like she couldn't defend herself, but because of their bond, they both knew that no matter how much either of them tried to save face by shunning help, they were grateful for being able to rely on each other. A smile crept over his face and for a moment he was tempted to throw am arm round her shoulders and pull her into a hug, but then the spell was broken when she looked away, and as reality flooded back, he felt an overwhelming sense of loss, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Ashelin.

Later Sol was pacing the underground, not due to start his patrol for another hour, knowing his men, he had at leas three quarters of that before any would show up.

"Would you sit down? Keep that up and you'll of dug yourself a grave"

He looked up at the rough voice but did not halt his movements. "What if I've missed something?" he said quietly, more to himself than anyone else, "Someone could of seen me, or I've used the wrong codes"

"pacing a hole in the floor won't change anything, don't worry, they know what to do if there's a hitch"

"You don't get it do you?" Sol said, slamming his hands on the table, his voice suddenly angry. "If I get this wrong, I'm not the only one who's screwed here"

Torn said nothing, merely returned to his work, knowing better than to get Sol's back up, especially before he was due on patrol.

At that moment Jak entered the hideout, Dax leapt onto a bunk and immediately fell asleep, Jak however continued to the table and watched Sol across it.

"Sol?" he asked, Sol, who had resumed his pacing, glanced up and met his gaze, his eyebrow shot up in question "What's happening with Sareen" he asked, his voice was quiet, but there was a threat behind it if he didn't answer.

"That's none of your damn business" Sol growled out

"Would it have anything to do with why your face is plastered with KG tattoos?" Jak asked. Up until now Jak had only seen Sol with his tattoos covered, so he had no idea what had happened to them, as Sol had never explained why Sareen was never with him.

At this his gaze hardened, it found its way to a poster of Erol, and if looks could kill, that poster could well have been a voodoo doll.

"Jak, leave it" Torn growled, "Sol, you'd better get out on patrol before the guard shows up, Ashelin said she'd meet you out there. Jak, you'd better keep under cover for a while, since that incident with the tanker, security's tightened round here."

They both nodded and Jak went and settled besides Daxter while Sol went outside, with a sigh, Torn returned to his work.

As Sol crept out the door, he noticed a figure standing at the entrance to the alley, there back was turned to him as the door slid shut silently behind him, keeping to the shadows of the wall opposite the door, he crept silently forwards until he was within speaking distance, there he waited for a while and watched the person in front on him. They were definitely female, that he was sure of, but the building's shadow fell across them. They stepped to one side and he caught a quick glimpse of red, he relaxed.

"Ashe" He whispered

The woman spun round and he saw relief on her face as he stepped from the shadows

"Sol, I thought you weren't coming"

"You should of called me on my communicator"

"I didn't know where you were"

"Torn said you wanted to speak to me" Sol said, getting to the point, he was aware that the rest were due to show up in any minute.

"Yeah, but first, what's your connection with Sareen, I saw the way you looked at her"

Sol groaned, he really didn't need this right now

"I'll tell you later, what was it you wanted?"

"It's sorted"

"She's safe"

"She's on her way down to take over from that soldier who was in the raid last night"

Sol nodded, at least he knew she was safe.

Ashelin went on to explain the basics of what had been planned, Sol wasn't listening though, he'd already been briefed on what was going to happen, instead his gaze was wandering over the few who had already started wandering the area, making a mental note of those who had shown up, he knew who to expect, and they knew that as long as they showed up within quarter of an hour from when they were due to arrive, they would be fine.

As expected Sareen was one of the first to arrive, he saw her looking around and knew what she was looking for.

Catching sight of him she walked over. "Hi Sol, who do I have to report to?"

"You're looking at him"

She looked surprised, but nodded and got on with her work.

Sol waited until he had seen everyone who he was expecting, then he reached for a small communicator clipped to the back of his trouser belt, giving it two short pushes, he joined the others on patrol, and waited.

So there you have it, chapter four.

Sorry for how short these chapters are, and the long wait, but I've had a major writers block with most of my fics.

Anyway, chapter 5 is on its way, but I won't be posting it until I get at least 1! Review, come on people, I need to know what you think!


	5. Betrayal

**Author's Note: **Thank you, finally I'm getting some feedback.

If you can't be bothered to review it, don't bother to read it.

**AnimeDragonGirl: **Sorry for the punctuation mistakes, I'll get those sorted as soon as possible. If you want to beta my work, feel free, I'd be honoured.

WARNING: mild torture, Yaoi and rape later on.

Sareen and Sol(stice) are © me, all other characters etc. are © Naughtydog.

**Betrayal**

It wasn't much at first, just a small wisp of smoke in the distance, followed by a slight tremor, barely detectable, but then it grew, and soon, explosions could be heard over the rumbling traffic, until everyone was staring at the thin tendrils that had now become a billowing mass of dense black smoke.

Sareen's communicator suddenly went off, looking at it her face paled before anger took over.

"It's coming from the throne room!" she shouted at Sol, he was the officer in charge, which meant that it was up to him what they should do, if they left their posts, he would be putting her in danger, yet, if he refused to go, he would be putting both his cover, and the Underground, in jeopardy. He nodded at Sareen "Alright men, back to the palace!" he shouted, not noticing the suspicious looks Sareen was giving him.

Back at the palace, everything was in uproar, Sol dashed around, helping who he could, and shouting orders to those unhurt. Apparently, a bomb had been set off in the throne room, the explosion setting off a series of explosives which, on their own, wouldn't of done much harm, yet together, proved fateful to those who were unfortunate to be within range. Confusion and mass panic had then broken out, some were trying to find the source of the chaos, while the majority were trying to flee, until their officers and lieutenants arrived an brought back some semblance of order.

Sareen rushed around helping those who had been caught in the explosion and survived it. Occasionally sending glances at Sol, but his back was turned as he dug through the rubble, attempting to free those who were still trapped.

At one point Sol looked up and noticed that Sareen was talking with a young man, his eyes hardened when he saw who it was, Erol. If looks could kill, Erol would no longer have been in existence, as it was, Sol would just have to remember his place, and ignore any urges to ram a knife through the rat's shoulder blades. He couldn't however ignore how close he was standing to his sister, nor the look in his eyes as he watched her, despite his sombre appearance, and it was all he could do to turn his eyes away.

When the rubble was cleared, and all reports had been made, officers were told to return to their posts.

Once in the slums, Sol reached into a pocket attached to the belt across his chest, just behind his hip. Taking out a small ear plug and a clip, he put the ear plug into his left ear and attached the clip to the top of his belt, pressing a button on both of them, he waited, and soon he heard Torn's rough voice over in his ear.

"What?"

"How did it go?"

"What? Oh, yeah, Tyr called and said that everything is now in place, did you get the documents?"

"Yeah, I did" Sol replied, mentally feeling the bulge in his leg pocket against his thigh

"Good, Tyr said he'd keep us posted"

"Okay" Sol said distractedly

"Sol?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, I just keep getting the feeling that I've forgotten something important"

"Tyr said the plan went without a hitch, so all you need to worry about now, is getting a decent nights sleep"

Sol nodded still unsure, but he knew it was no point arguing with Torn "Okay" he said and switched the microphone off, before putting it away, the ear plug he kept in, just in case.

Early next morning Sol was to be found in the offices collecting his duties, he smiled at Sue before collecting his papers.

"Oh, Erol rang down earlier, he wants you to meet him in Room 5, block C"

"Thanks" Sol said, he frowned, Block C? that was the interrogation block, with a shrug he looked down at his rota, he had a small duty in the prison block, but after that he was free till lunch.

Collecting the night report from the prison night watch, he headed for Block C, finding room 5, he knocked before entering.

"Ah, Sol" Erol greeted him, the room was almost bare, except for a chair facing away from the door with shackles attached to the legs and arms, and a table which it was facing, on which the commander was perched.

"I have the report from the prison block sir" He said, stepping forwards and handing over the papers. Erol scanned them before placing them onto the table.

"Very good, but that's not why I called you here, we have a little matter we need to sort out."

"Really sir? I wasn't aware that we had any prisoners in need of interrogation"

"You wouldn't be because we don't" Sol's eyebrow shot up "You see, it's not a prisoner we wish to interrogate" he said smirking, Sol started to get uneasy "It's you"

With that he was grabbed from behind and forced into the chair, his wrists and ankles were shackled, and wires were connected to the back of the chair.

The door behind him opened, but he was unable to see who it was that had entered, the lights were turned out and a lamp was switched on over the table.

Erol stepped forwards, a look of triumph on his features, Sol tried to keep his face deadpan, but could not stop the anger which burned in his eyes.

"Now Sol, let's see just how co-operative you really are"

"I don't have any idea what you-ARGH!" He yelled as a shock ran through the chair.

"Did I say you could speak?" Erol sneered "Now, let's see, ah yes, we were discussing a little matter of co-operation, let me ask you something, just how loyal _are _you to the Baron?"

"He has my oath of loyalty, an oath which I intend to keep"

"Liar"

Another shock ran through the chair, but this time Sol bit his lip and stayed deadpanned

"We have information which states otherwise"

"From who?"

"From me"

Sol's heart stopped at the voice, praying he had heard it wrong, but no he hadn't, and as a slim figure walked into the lamp light, his world came crashing down.

"Sareen?"

"Yes, Sareen has been rather helpful" Erol said, placing an arm round her waist, chains clanked as Sol jerked his arms upwards.

Another shock ran through the chair, bigger than before, Sol fell forwards, his back tense, to those in the room, it looked like he had curled up from the pain, but in truth, he was leaning forwards so that the top of his belt was in reach of his thumb, the microphone was still attached to the inside of it, and he was able to activate it just as he was yanked back up.

"Think that's bad? We've got plenty more where that came from" Erol smirked

"Now lieutenant, tell me what it was you saw yesterday morning after you came to see me for leave"

"I was passing the throne room when I saw a figure using one of the computers, when they left, I went over and discovered that all the access codes had been unlocked using a master key"

"Who was it that you saw?"

"Sol"

Sol groaned inwardly, he was starting to regret switching his microphone on, if Torn had heard that, he'd never live it down, then again, he'd never live it down if Torn didn't know what was going on.

"Now Sol, tell me this, what would an outstanding captain like you, be doing with a master card at that hour, hacking into the computer system's access codes?"

"I was checking to make sure that the access codes worked,"

"Did you have authorisation to do this?"

"No, I did not, it was a one-off system check"

"And what made you think that they needed checking?"

"There had been numerous complaints made by officers that the computers would not allow them access, I was simply checking to see if the problem was with the codes or the cards"

"And which was it?"

"The cards, the access codes responded immediately and no errors came through"

"Indeed, tell me though, did you not think that it would be a sensible idea to lock them again after to prevent an attack? An attack which in actual fact, occurred later that very same day?"

Sol remained silent

"You know what I think? I think you were behind that attack, weren't you?"

"No sir"

"You turned on the access codes, allowing who ever was working with you, free access to the palace, so that they could set up whatever devices they needed without being detected, didn't you?"

"No sir" Sol said again

Sol's head was forced to the side as a fist connecter with his right cheek.

"Wrong answer" Erol hissed

"Tell me this then" Erol continued, wiping blood off his knuckles "Why you seem to insist on covering up your tattoos while you're off duty"

Sol paled but kept his face straight

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean sir"

A fist connected with his face again, and this time Sol could feel blood running down the side of his face from a cut next to his eye.

"Really? You won't recognise this then" and with that he produced a small tin of cream, handing it to Sareen he nodded at Sol.

"No sir I don't"

Sareen stepped forwards and cleared his face of blood, before applying the cream to it.

"Bring him in"

A young guard was escorted in and placed in front of Sol, he stood to attention, but Sol noticed the fear in his eyes

"Do you recognise this man?" Erol asked him

The man jumped slightly, but kept his composure "Yes sir"

"Where?"

"He attacked a patrol of guards when they tried to arrest him for speeding"

"Thank you, that'll be all"

The man left and Erol turned back to his prisoner

"Well Sol, there you have it"

"And you believe his word, that kid has night duty, it could have been anyone"

"True, but we also have video evidence which can place you at the scene of the event, and strangely enough, you appear to have no tattoos in any of the photos, care to explain that?"

"I like to party at night"

"That could explain you rash behaviour, but not your lack of Krimson Guard tattoos"

"I also don't like to stand out, you must know yourself how hard it is to remain inconspicuous in a bar with tattoos over your face"

This earned him another punch In the face

"Not good enough" Erol sneered "Guards, you know what to do"

Sol was yanked to his feet and his armour removed, he was just able to grab the microphone off his belt before it was thrown into a corner along with all his weapons, he was then thrown to the ground and kicked repeatedly, curling up he attached the microphone to his roots just behind his ear, as he did this, his fingers accidentally brushed over the speaker in his ear.

"Sol? Sol!" He could hear Torn's voice on the other end and wondered whether he should answer.

"I'm fine" he whispered, positioning the microphone so that he could whisper into it without being heard "I can't talk much, Erol ain't as stupid as he looks"

"You could fool me"

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get ya out" He heard Daxter shout in the background

"I know" he whispered before a kick to the head made him too woozy to think anymore.

After a while he could hear shouting, he tried to make out what was being said but a kick to the stomach caused him to groan in pain. His back was bleeding and bruises were already coming out all over his body.

He could finally make out what was being said though as the fury of the kicking stopped.

"…Mass breakout, nearly all of the prisoners from sector…"

"…no idea how they escaped, looks like someone blew open the doors but they vanished…"

"What shall we do with him?" Sol heard one say and flinched as he was kicked in his already bleeding side.

"Throw him into the cell block"

Sol glared at Erol through red misted eyes, but was dragged up to his feet and escorted to the prison block. On the way he passed Ashelin, the surprise on her face mirrored the anger on his.

"Welcome home" One of them leered as he was thrown into the cell

"Bastards!" He shouted after them. Before he was forced to sit down due to blood loss.

It was a few minutes before he realised that his speaker in his ear was going off, attaching the microphone to a strand of hair near his ear, he laid down on the stone bench and closed his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked weakly

"Sol? Thank God, where are you?"

"Let me just say that the décor hasn't changed much, still as drab and uncomfortable as ever"

"You in the prison?"

"Back in my old cell actually"

"How can you tell?"

"I cam still smell the blood from two years ago when someone tried it on with Sareen" he said, a humourless laugh to his voice.

"How are you?"

"Tired, sore, bloody"

"That sounded like quite a beating"

"I've had worse, I used to live with Sareen remember"

There was silence on the other end, then Sol could hear mumblings, followed by Jak's voice

"You there buddy?"

"Where else?"

"You OK?"

"I'll survive, I think"

"Good, you gonna tell us what's going on then?"

"I… Hang on, someone's coming"

At that moment Erol appeared by the door, Sol hastily tucked the strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well, aren't we a sight for sore eyes?"

"What do you want?"

"You, Alive" He said, at that point Sareen walked in behind him and set a Med Kit and a clean T-shirt beside him.

She removed what was left of his top and cleaned his back, before rubbing a lotion over his torso and arms and bandaging them, he had a gash which ran from the corner of his right eye to the middle of his eyebrow, she wiped the blow which had congealed there and at the corner of his mouth, before applying an ointment that would help it to heal faster.

"That's enough" Erol said after she had finished bandaging his ankle "Let's leave Sol here to his thoughts"

And with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Sol?"

"What?" He growled out

"What happened?"

"They came and bandaged my wounds" he said, his voice getting weaker

"Sol? What's wrong?"

"I just, need…" He managed to get out before he blacked out.

Sareen sat on her bed, her head in her hands. Why was that dream haunting her? Every time she fell asleep, it seemed to appear, but this time, there was no sense of overwhelming safety when Sol caught her, just one of sadness, and instead of comfort, his eyes held hurt, anger, Betrayal.

She had betrayed him, she knew that, she knew that from the moment she first went to Erol after the attack, but why then did she feel she was missing something? What was it Onin had said? Keep close to him and your answers will be revealed? She sighed, none of it made any sense. There was one thing she knew though, if she wanted any answers, there was only one person she was going to get them from.

The prison block was quiet, most of the cells were empty after the break out, 30 prisoners, each of them sentenced either to death, or banishment, all of them connected to the wastelanders, either through being one, or about to become one.

She stopped outside the door she wanted, a vague memory stirred at the back of her mind, but she made it stay there, more interested in the young man laying down with his knees bent up, his body turned to the wall, his eyes were closed and his breathing shallow, entering the cell she noticed how pale his complexion was, and quickly her fingers found his neck, his pulse was weak, and getting weaker.

It was then that she noticed the red on her fingers, brushing back his hair she saw a gash on the side of his neck, the blood congealed slightly, but still flowing from the wound.

"Oh God" She breathed, she grabbed an emergency med kit she always carried with her and started cleaning the wound, taking some green eco she rubbed it into the wound, feeling his pulse becoming slightly stronger, bandaging the wound, she felt his pulse, and was glad to feel it getting stronger, his breathing deeper.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, his eyes fluttered open and she saw recognition in their depths, followed by a smile, but the smile disappeared, and through the frown that replaced it, she saw a rapid change of emotions, confusion, followed by understanding, and with understanding came sadness and betrayal.

"Sareen" he said quietly

Sitting up he shook his head before getting to his feet, walking to the window he looked out at the city below "What do you want" he asked finally, his voice tired, bordering on angry.

"Answers"

"Hn, didn't you learn enough when your 'commander' was beating me to a pulp?"

She looked hurt at the tone of his voice, but he didn't seem to care "That's not what I want answers for"

He looked back at her, his eyebrows raised. "Well?"

She stopped and realised she didn't know what it was she wanted to ask

"What…What do you know about me?" His eyes widened, and he looked thoughtful

"You're a lieutenant and a medic for the Krimson Guard."

"I meant before that"

He looked down, his face blank, thinking.

"Nothing" he finally said

She looked at him disbelieving before getting up and going to the door

"See you around" She said as she opened it

"Why? You coming to witness my torture?"

He got no answer, only the sound of a door clicking shut. With a sigh he collapsed onto the bench.

"Torn?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just need some grip on reality"

"Having it pretty rough aren't you?"

"Could say that, never thought I'd go back to being a lab rat"

"What happened earlier?"

"Passed out"

"Blood?"

"Yeah"

There was a pause, followed by Daxter's angry voice

"Hold on there tattooed wonder, what makes you thing we want to go anywhere near that place?"

Torn said something but he wasn't close enough to the communicator for Sol to pick it up.

Which was lucky, because at that point he heard something else, footsteps.

"Torn, I gotta go, I'll leave the mic on in case I hear something important, but I won't be able to talk."

"Okay, hang in there buddy, we'll get you out as soon as we can"

The door to his cell opened just as he tucked the strand of hair behind his ear, Erol entered with a couple of guards.

"Take him" he said calmly, the guards stepped forwards and restrained Sol, he was then escorted to the chair where he'd spent most of his time when he was last there.

They strapped him down, tying an extra strap round his waist.

"Seems a bit familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you were an evil bast-ARGH!" He was cut off by a scream as the machine above him kicked into life.

"Wanna say that again?" Erol asked as he paused the machine.

"BASTARD!" Sol shouted before he was hit with another burst of energy.

"Tsk, tsk, we must really do something about that mouth of yours" Erol smirked "I would have you gagged, but it's so much fun to hear you scream"

"You son of a-RGH!"

"See what I mean?"

His body sagged as the energy began to leave it, his vision blurred, passing in and out of darkness.

"Is that why you haven't killed me yet?"

"That and that it would look bad on the report, especially if you were found to be innocent"

"Lucky me"

"Oh, and Sareen"

Sol jerked his head upwards.

"You leave her out of this"

"It's because of her you're alive, she came to me and asked me to spare you, said something about Onin saying you were important"

"If you lay one finger on her, I swear you'll get hit so hard you'll land in next MILLENIA!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt her" he said, an evil glint in his eye.

Sol was about to retort when the machine kicked in again, this time, Erol didn't turn it off straight away, instead he walked away from the machine and over to Sol.

Sol was trying to say something, but pain was preventing him from forming the words.

"Sorry, can't hear you"

"Bastard" Sol spat out before his face contorted in agony, drawing another ragged scream from his throat, before his whole body went limp.

Running over to the machine Erol turned it off, before returning to the table and checking his pulse.

"Guards!" he shouted, they came over and undid his straps before carrying him back to his cell, his eyes fluttered for a second as they dropped him on the bench.

With a smirk Erol dismissed them before walking over to Sol, placing a hand on his shoulder he leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be back later"

Before he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sol? Sol!" Torn was getting frantic, there had been no word from the communicator for the past five hours, He knew the speaker was still working because he could occasionally hear the odd guard passing by, but other than that there was no answer.

"SOL!" He shouted, causing Jak to jump and nearly fall off the bunk he was on.

"You might want to shout a little louder, I don't think they quite heard you in Kras" Daxter said sarcastically.

"Shut up rat, Sol! For crying out loud answer!"

"Could you get Ashe to check on him?" Jak asked

"Could do, Ashe?"

"Yes?"

"Could you go and check on Sol? He hasn't answered in the past five hours.

"I'll go and check, but he's probably still sleeping off the injections." the other end disconnected and Torn stared at it.

"Still sleeping it off?" he asked in disbelief "How long does it take?"

"Sometimes it can take up to 12 hours" Jak replied from the bunk where he was now lying down.

"12 hours? That's gotta be rough" Daxter piped in

Ashelin walked down the corridors, her pace increasing when she was sure no one was about. Stopping outside Sol's cell she peered in through the small barred window, Sol was still how the guards had left him, lying on the bench, one leg hanging off, one arm trailed on the floor, the other rested across his chest, moving up and down with his breathing.

"Torn? He's all right, just asleep"

"Ok, I'll try tomorrow, you get back before you're seen"

"Ok, don't leave him here for too long"

"Don't worry, we won't"

The palace was quiet, the halls still as all it's occupants slept, except for two, one of which was stalking the corridors, in search of his victim. The other was sat in a corner, his knees brought up to his chin, arms wrapped around them as he stared out the window at the starry night sky.

He felt like a little kid again, hiding in the corner so no one would find him, but that time he had had Sareen for support, back then he wasn't afraid to sleep at night, in fear of who would come.

His head swivelled to the door as he heard a grating, a shadow was moving outside, he quickly stowed the microphone in his boot, it had been made eco-proof so it had survived the injection, switching it off, not wanting anyone to know about what he knew was going to happen.

He turned to the wall, still curled up, trying to place a barrier between him and whoever had entered the room.

A hand landed on his shoulder, a voice whispered in his ear, warm breath brushing his neck.

"Are we going to play nicely today?"

Sol tried to curl up tighter, but it was no use, Erol rolled him onto his back, using a stun gun to shock him out of his protective shell.

"I'd cooperate if I were you" he growled, straddling the younger man, he leaned forwards and caught his mouth, running his hands over his chest.

Sol tried to resist, but he was still weak from earlier, instead, all he could do was hope it would be over soon. His mouth remained firmly shut against Erol's attack, but a punch to the stomach soon changed that, he gasped in pain, and Erol used this to his advantage, running his hands over the strongly toned stomach he eased his t-shirt up, cool fingers teasing bare skin, working their way up. His sides were caressed, nails running over old scars, tormenting battered flesh.

His assault on his mouth continued, probing deeper and deeper, Sol started to get dizzy from lack of oxygen, he wondered if he could keep him at it long enough to suffocate him, running his hands through his hair he increased the pressure, deepening the 'kiss' further.

A moan escaped him unwillingly as he felt cold hands reach under his top, brushing over his erogenous areas, he could feel Erol smirking against his lips, but he never let him break his contact, even when he tried to pull away he pulled back, forcing him to increase the pressure, but finally lack of oxygen allowed Erol to break away, he glared at him and grabbing his wrists, held them above his head before leaning in again.

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easily" he whispered, Sol gasped as he grabbed his bottom lip in his teeth, tearing the skin. When he pulled away his mouth was bloody, the same blood trickled over Sol's cheek.

Leaning down Erol licked it off, revelling in the whimpers that escaped his victim. Slowly his hands released their grip on his wrists and ran over his muscled chest and stomach, before they reached his waist. One wrapped round behind it, lifting him off the cold stone, the other ran down his back, causing Sol to tremble as it ran further down and into the waistband of his trousers.

No, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't believe it, he was actually, starting to, enjoy it.

"NO!" he shouted, tucking his legs up to his chest he kicked Erol off him, sending him crashing to the ground, before he could get back up Sol was on him, straddling his waist. He grabbed his arms and held them down.

"I won't be made a fool of by you" he growled out, leaning down so that he was a hair's breadth from the older man's face. "Not again"

He punched him in the stomach, pulling his fist back for another, but a foot connected with the back of his head before he could land it.

He found himself on the bottom again, warm breath covered his face.

"I told you, you should of cooperated" he hissed, charging the stun gun to full, before firing at the younger man's stomach.

Sol yelled in agony, his tormentor smirked as he watched his victim writhing under him, lust filled his eyes as Sol's body jerked upwards, buckling under the pain. Switching the lock on the gun he placed it on the ground so it was still pointing at Sol's back, removing his top he leaned down and smothered another yell with his mouth, feeling the young body beneath him buckle and writhe against his bare skin started to get him excited, removing the youth's top he sat on his hips, causing pressure between them as his body continued to writhe under the pain, leaning down he whispered huskily in the youth's ear.

"Scream for me"

And there you have it, Chapter 5, would you believe that I wrote the whole thing in an hour or two?

If you didn't like that last scene I did warn you in the beginning, so don't blame me.

You'll have to wait for chapter six as I am currently running out of Ideas, I've got an Idea for the rescue mission, but other than that, nada.


	6. Redemption

**Author's Note: **Yay! Through their eyes is not dead yet. Hopefully I'll be able to start writing longer chapters, but I need to come up with a few more ideas before I can do that, suggestions are welcome, flames are not, they will only help feed my flame thrower.

YES, I'm 16 Today! (30th November)

WARNING: mild torture, Yaoi and rape later on as well as some strong language.

Sareen and Sol(stice) are © me, all other characters etc. are © Naughtydog.

**Redemption**

Sol sat sideways on the stone bench, his knee brought up so his arm could rest across it. He smirked as sounds drifted up from below the window. Torn had been in fits when he heard what happened, especially when Erol's outraged voice could be heard below. Sol had contacted him earlier that morning and told him what happened, of course he didn't tell him what Erol had tried to do, as far as Torn was concerned Erol had beer interrogating him again, He had of course been told by Sol of what had happened after Erol had asked him to scream, Sol had somehow found the energy to roll over, successfully dislodging Erol from him, making him hit his head on the bench in the process, effectively knocking him out, after which he had knocked the stun gun away, before Erol was able to recover Sol had dragged him outside his cell and taken his keys, he would of escaped then, but the night watch were due to start their rounds, Sol had served with those men, and some of them were still friendly towards him, not enough though, to let him escape, so instead he had locked himself in his own cell, before chucking the keys out through the window, below which was an empty compost disposal bin, now conveniently filled waist high.

It wasn't a totally effective method, but hopefully it would keep Erol away from him long enough for Torn to come up with an idea to break him out.

Unfortunately for him though, at that moment there came a triumphant shout from below.

"Torn? They've found 'em"

"Ok, just hang on as long as possible, we're doing all we can"

"I know" he whispered, before footsteps broke in on his conversation.

"Wouldn't get too comfy if I were you" Erol growled from the door, followed by the jangle of keys as he entered, Sol was glad to see that he had a deep cut which ran across the right of his forehead, framed by heavy bruising.

"Take him"

Guards entered and Sol found himself once more dragged to the injection table and strapped down, he glared at Erol as he loomed over him.

"Try something like last night again and you won't be the only one back in here" he growled, Sol spat in his face, which earned him a punch to the stomach.. Erol dismissed the guards before heading for the control panel.

"Aren't we lucky today?"

"Hn, why would that be?"

He smirked "You're the only one signed up for treatments"

Sol was about to retort, but before he could, a wave of dark eco hit him in the chest, he yanked on his restraints, his back arching off the table. Blood flowed from his lip as he bit into it, trying to prevent a scream from escaping him.

When the machine was finally turned off, Sol collapsed back, his breathing laboured, eyes half closed.

"I'd save your energy if I were you" Erol sneered, Sol heard footsteps, then the light above him was blocked from his view, "After all, we've got all the time in the world"

Warm breath brushed his lips, followed by a mouth, he jerked his head to the side, but a hand caught his chin and jerked it roughly back, a hungry mouth found his, a tongue ran over the damaged skin, clearing it of blood. When he pulled away, blood stained his mouth, which drew back into an evil smirk.

"Sadistic bastard" Sol growled

"I thought we decided on that in our first session" he smirked, walking back over to the controls.

He flicked a few switches, and this time, the energy that slammed into his chest was so intense that he couldn't help the scream that tore itself from his throat.

As he collapsed back onto the table, he could feel the blood running over his wrists where his restraints had cut into them, he was glad that he still wore his boots, otherwise he wouldn't of been able to walk.

He cried out as pain shot through his right arm, turning his head he saw Erol holding a bloody knife over his lower arm. Smirking, he attached a bandage around it, tubes ran from the bandage to he machine and as it settled over the wound he felt sharp stabs of pain as needles dug into the severed flesh.

"I knew you were special from our first encounter, the way you resisted all our attempts to break you" Erol smirked a he fiddled with the machine "that's what made you so 'intriguing', but now, it ends. I know you're working against us, and all I need to make you mine is a confession from your own lips" his smirk turned malicious "of course, your sister would be much more pleasurable" his smirk widened at a clatter of chains from behind him, "but why put myself out? When you're so readily available and so much more of a challenge?"

He placed a controller beside Sol before straddling his hips, leaning forwards he forced his mouth onto Sol's, but this time it as Sol that bit back. Warm blood flooded his mouth, the metallic taste lingering even after Erol pulled away.

"You know, I could take you now, but the Baron's due for an inspection"

Sol groaned inwardly, he had to of left his microphone on didn't he? This was one conversation he could definitely do with being kept a secret.

Erol reached over and activated the controller. For a moment nothing happened, and Sol felt the weight on his hips lift slightly. But then a dark liquid started to flow through the tubes, they reached his arm, and the pain was excruciating. He felt the pressure on his hips increase as his body jerked upwards, his head tilted back as a scream escaped him. He was sure his throat was going to rip open, he could already taste the blood in his mouth, blood flowed freely from his arm as it thrashed, trying to dislodge the wires, he felt teeth scrape his throat, and he jerked his body upwards, trying to dislodge Erol, but all he succeeded in doing was darkening the commanders already lust-filled eyes. The older man moaned and leaned down to claim the Youth's mouth.

At that moment a beeping came from Erol's belt, with a groan he climbed off Sol, before taking a communicator off his belt.

"What?" he growled out.

"Sir, the Baron's here" the guard on the other end replied.

Erol ran a hand over his flushed face before growling out a 'fine'. Putting his communicator away he flicked off the machine, before returning to his still writhing victim.

"We'll finish this later" he whispered huskily in his ear. Straightening his armour he returned to the controls just as Baron Praxis entered.

"How is he?"

"The reports show his readings remain nominal and unchanged"

"Has he divulged any new information?"

"Not yet sir"

"Fine, continue with the tests, tell me as soon as you learn anything new"

"As you wish"

Sol groaned as Erol returned to the controls, this was going to be a long day.

Two guards made their way along the prison corridors, the taller of them held a tray in his hands, on it was bread and water.

"What was his cell number again?"

"35" his young companion replied

"We're here then"

They stopped outside the desired door, the taller of the two passed the tray over as he peered through the window.

"Man, he looks like shit"

"So would you if you'd had those treatments"

"Not to mention Erol" he chuckled as his companion mock shuddered "Oh well, better get this over with"

They entered the cell and rolled the man onto his back, before tipping the water over him, he shot up and sent them death glares.

"You could of sufficed with a kick in the ribs if you're that eager to wake me" he growled at them.

"Come on" the elder of the two replied, dragging Sol to his feet. Grabbing his wrist he twisted it behind his back before escorting him out the door.

Sol went with them easily, but stopped when they went past the injection table. Turning his head he gave the younger guard a questioning look.

"Keep moving" the one holding him growled pushing him hard in the back, causing him to stumble forward.

Sol took this chance and spinning round, he grabbed the man's dagger before backing away from him.

"Easy buddy, we're here to help you" the younger cautioned

Sol snorted and kept the dagger raised. The older man sighed and removed his helmed, Sol's eyes widened.

"Torn?" he asked disbelieving

"You bet" Jak said removing his own helmet.

Sol sagged against the wall, the dagger clattering to the floor.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Torn said, stepping forwards he dragged Sol to his feet, shoving his weapons into his arms he waited for him to put them on before motioning for the two of them to follow him.

"Hey You!"

Torn swore when he remembered he'd forgotten to put his helmet back on.

"So much for a quick exit" Jak murmured "follow me"

Running over to a pile of crates he used them to reach a vent. He waited for the others to join him before he dashed to the right and landed in a store room. Sol landed beside Torn and groaned as he clutched his side.

"I'll be fine" he told Torn, his teeth gritted. Suddenly an alarm went off

They followed Jak who was halfway towards another opening.

After a while they paused just before a corridor with a grated floor.

"You ready?" Jak asked, the nodded "Good, run!"

They dashed through the corridor, gunfire shadowing their footsteps. Sol cried out as a bullet clipped his thigh but kept on running until they reached a metal chute.

"Well, see you at the bottom" With that Jak jumped down the chute, his whoops clearly audible as the echoed back up to his companions.

"After you" Torn said, Sol looked down tentatively before a push to his back sent him down head first. He somehow managed to twist his body round before he went flying through the air landed in the murky water.

He surfaced, snorting water from his nose. Jak was sitting on the edge and Sol returned his grin.

"Now that! Was a neat ride"

They were interrupted by a yell as Torn joined them. Sol swam over to him and pushed him under, he held him there for a few moments before dragging him up by the scarf.

"Try something like that again" he growled "And you won't know what hit you"

Dragging Torn to the side he helped him out before yanking himself up in a gush of water.

They climbed up to the opening and looked at the street below. Sol leaned into Torn "After you" he whispered, before giving him a sharp prod in the back.

Torn stood on the edge windmilling for a moment before gravity won and he fell. Sol jumped after him and landed in a crouch, just in time to stand up and catch Torn bridal style.

"Let's get back to the hideout" Jak said, landing beside Sol as he put Torn down.

"Where the hell have you been!" Daxter asked, jumping up and down on the table in rage.

"Shut up rat" Torn growled as he grabbed some towels from a box, he tossed one to Sol and Jak before using his own on his dreads.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dax asked.

"We went for a swim" Sol growled at him, using the towel to put pressure on his bleeding thigh.

"Ohh, do I really want to know?" Dax asked cheekily. The three men looked at each other, Sol could see Torn getting peeved as the meaning sunk in. He caught Jak's eye and smirked at his evil grin.

Torn caught the look and he too smirked wickedly.

"Hey, tattoo boy, what's so funny?" Dax shouted, his back to Jak. Taking this chance he removed his dripping tunic and scarf, taking Sol's he sneaked over behind the ottsel. Grasping the soaking wet garments in his hands he held them over his friend, and twisted sharply.

"Yearghhh!"

Even Torn couldn't keep the smirk off his features as Daxter jumped around yelling before catching sight of Jak, or, more specifically, the wet clothes in his hand.

Sol roared with laughter as Jak darted away from his friend, jumping onto a bunk, the ladder of which had been long gone.

"Argh, no fair" he hissed, putting his hands on his hips and sending death-glares at the blonde.

He kicked the base of the bunk which shuddered violently.

"Uh, Dax?" Jak asked gripping the sides of the bunk.

But Daxter wasn't listening, he had climbed onto the neighbouring bunk and was preparing to jump over.

At that moment the top of the bunk gave way. Jak fell through onto the bed below. Daxter was left scrabbling on what was left of the side of the top bunk, before getting his balance on top and peering down at the pile of wood below.

A stunned silence filled the room, before Jak sat up with a groan. Looking round he caught Sol's eye and they burst out laughing.

Daxter looked on confused as even Torn started chuckling, before looking at Jak's dusty and dishevelled appearance. He started chuckling so hard that he lost his balance and landed with a thump on Jak's chest.

The three men started laughing, Torn collapsed onto the edge of the table and looked over at Sol while trying to tame his merriment.

"Come on" he said finally "let's get that leg seen to"

Taking a medi-kit from a box he took the towel from Sol, but never got to see the wound.

"Leave it" Sol hissed

"You crazy?" Torn asked "Do you want to bleed to death?"

"You can't touch it" Sol said matter-of-factly, Torn looked at him oddly "They've…got a new method of injections"

Removing his glove he pulled his sleeve up to show them the jagged scar, Torn took his arm and examined the wound and the needle marks which punctured the skin on either side.

"Bastards" he hissed

"Right into the blood stream" Jak muttered as he inspected the arm "effective yet deadly"

"Not to mention bloody painful" Sol added with a humourless laugh

"So, how can we see to that wound then?" Torn asked

"Well you can't do it, we don't know what effect it could have on you, that only leaves Jak"

They looked at the youth questioningly. He nodded.

"Good" Torn said. Crouching down, Jak followed Torn's instructions, while Daxter sat on his shoulder and occasionally fished bits of wood out of his hair.

"Done" Jak said "Now, I'm going to go and see what I can do about this" he added, pointing to his hair

Sol laughed "I'll do it"

Wind tugged at her clothes, pulling her hair back from her face. She gazed around the windswept field, a peace falling over her as parts of her life started to fit back together.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and turning round she saw Sol, yet somehow, he looked younger, he no longer had his tattoos blemishing his features, and his hair was shorter, lighter.

"Welcome home" he whispered, his voice not coming from him, even though his lips moved, but from the wind, like distant voices from the past.

She leaned into him, and she felt safe.

"Welcome back brother" she whispered

"I never left you, sister" he replied

Then shadows started appearing at the edge of the field, she recognised who they were, yet, they seemed different somehow, deformed, their armour was twisted and sharp, their eyes malicious, one of them stepped forwards, and she felt herself drawn to him, as this though crossed her mind, the guards raised their guns and fired at them.

The bullets missed her, but Sol wasn't so lucky, his T-shirt darkened as bullets peppered his back, draining all colour from their surroundings as blood fell on the grass, turning it lifeless and cold. But he did not flinch, instead he merely moved in front of her, blocking her from their line of fire, the whole time, that warm, protective smile he wore never wavered.

Suddenly his hand was wrenched from her arm as some of the bullets pierced his chest from behind.

She stumbled backwards, and fell, but instead of hitting the rapidly dying grass, she found herself falling once more through darkness.

Sareen jerked from her sleep as sirens blared through the palace, getting dressed she hurried to the meeting room where the Baron and Erol were deep in discussion.

She stood to attention while they talked, eventually the Baron noticed her presence and beckoned her forward.

Erol turned as she approached and she saw him lick his lips nervously as he caught sight of her.

"What is the situation sir?" she asked

"There's been a breakout" Baron Praxis replied, shifting through the reports in his hand

"Another?"

"Yes"

"How many?"

"Only one" he replied

She waited before asking. "Do they know who sir?"

"Yes, they do" he paused "It was Sol"

"Anything else?"

"A guard said he saw him being escorted by a blonde and a KG in armour, by his description, it was Jak and Torn"

"This proves it" Erol shouted, his fist slamming into the table "He's in league with the underground" He started pacing "I said we should of killed him while we still had the chance"

"And achieved what? By keeping him alive we still have a chance to find the Underground and destroy it"

"That explains why we never got any closer to finding them, he was covering up for them" he growled, turning to face the Baron "Let me lead and assault into the slums, we could flush everyone out, leave them with nowhere to hide"

"Patience commander, we must let Sol come to us, right now we have no proof that-"

"No proof? We have a witness who saw him escaping with Torn in tow"

"No physical proof" the Baron continued "That Sol has anything to do with the Underground, and until we do, the council will not let us do anything about him except keep him under careful watch"

"Is there no other way?" Erol asked, clearly agitated by the idea that they were in a powerless situation.

"There might be" the Baron said thoughtfully, he turned to Sareen "Sol seems to of developed a special interest in you" he continued "If you could convince him to meet with you, we might be able to get a confession from his very own lips"

"Sareen?" Erol asked

She looked uncertain, but knew she had no other choice.

She stood to attention before exiting the room. Once outside she waited for a moment to clear her head, that's when she remembered her dream, it had completely skipped her mind while she was in the meeting, she felt there was something in it that was important, something that was important, but try as she might, she couldn't quite remember what it was.

She sighed and decided to go and see Onin, turning on her heel she headed back to the meeting room to get permission to leave.

Outside the door though, she paused.

"Do you think he's remembered?" Erol asked

"I don't see how, not unless by some miracle" there was a pause "If he had though, it would explain some of his behaviour, his animosity towards you for example"

"And his reaction whenever I mention his sister"

"We'll have to be careful, if she somehow remembers too, we could loose both of our best fighters to the Underground"

"What would you like me to do?"

"For now? Nothing, wait for Sareen to get that evidence, after that, whatever you like with him, as long as it doesn't go public"

Sareen could practically feel Erol's smirk at this, she chose this as her time to enter.

"What?"

"Sir, I was wondering if you would permit me to have an hour or so off this morning, I have no duties today, and there is some business I need to take care of"

"Yes you may, but take you communicator in case you are needed"

"Yes Sir" she said before leaving.

The Baron turned to Erol "Follow her" he whispered "And stay hidden"

"As you wish"

Sareen parked her cruiser at the entrance to the Bazaar, climbing out she looked around before heading through the maze of stalls.

She was being followed, she knew that, stopping at a fruit stand she purchased some fruit, most of it she slipped into her satchel, the rest she ate as she went along.

Slipping around a corner, she counted to three before darting out again, gun raised.

To an empty street.

She looked around cautiously, and on seeing nothing out of the ordinary, put it down to her imagination before heading off.

Erol slipped out from behind the rug display where he had darted as he caught sight of her waiting round the corner, looking round, he straightened his gun belt before heading after her.

Pecker flapped down from the roof of the tent as she entered, however, he was cut off as a bunch of grapes hit him in the mouth.

The rest she placed in front of Onin who nodded in return.

"Onin says that you must focus on these dreams, that they hold the key to your very future" Pecker squawked through a mouthful of fruit. "She says that you need to keep close to Sol before it is too late and you fall"

"My last dream, it was different, it felt like, a memory"

"Onin says that you must focus on what the two dreams have in common, she can reveal no more than you are able to work out yourself."

"Sol was in both of them" she tried, Onin nodded

"Anything else?" Pecker asked

"Uh, yes, there is, every time I'm with Sol, I feel safe, as if pieces of my life are falling together"

"And what else?" Pecker prompted as she hesitated

"There is nothing else" she said, confused

"You sure?"

"Ah, wait, Erol" she thought "Yes, in both dreams, when I felt my life was about to fit together, Erol appeared, and caused me to fall by making Sol let go of me"

"Onin says that this is good, you must remember these similarities, and follow your heart"

She thought for a moment, before nodding.

"I know what I must do" she said

"Sol" Ashelin called as she entered the hideout.

He jumped to his feet "Yes?" he asked

"It's Sareen" she said, Sol gasped, and stepped forwards, preparing a barrage of questions.

"She wants to see you"

He stopped, confusion, followed by sheer relief, crossed his face as he collapsed on a bunk.

"Thank God" he breathed.

"What does she want?" Torn asked, suspicion clearly evident in his voice.

"She didn't say, I just got a message from one of our operatives who had been recently captured, when I asked how he got free, he said she had let him loose and told him to give a message to Sol"

"What was the message?" Sol asked

"Here, read it yourself" she said, thrusting an envelope in his face.

He took it and scanned it a couple of times before folding the paper back up and carefully placing it back into the envelope.

"Well?" Torn asked

"She wants me to meet her in the Water slums, at sunset tonight"

"Where in the slums?" Jak asked

"East hut"

"How do we know she can be trusted?" Torn asked, suspicion still lingering.

"Even if she can't, I can" Sol growled

"Do we definitely know it's from her?" Jak asked

"Yes, I do" Sol replied

"How?"

He smiled sadly "Because I can smell the cream she uses to stop her knuckles from splitting when she lands a punch"

"I still don't like it" Torn muttered.

"Like it or not, I'm going" Sol growled.

Torn was about to protest, before seeing the determination on Sol's face and giving up. With a sigh he picked up some papers and began sorting them into boxes in a corner, the noise blocking him off from the rest of the conversation.

"It could be a trap." Jak said "Well it could" he said protesting at the look Sol gave him.

"If it is, it's one I'm willing to risk" Sol replied defensively "I trust my sister"

"Wait, sister?" Ashelin asked.

"Long story" Jak said before Sol could "So, what are we doing?"

Sol stood by the east hut, his shoulders shaking slightly as a chill wind cut into his skin. He looked around the area, eyes catching sight of a flash of blonde as Jak shifted in his position on top of a nearby hut, a cloak covering his head to keep him from view.

"Sol?"

Sol spun round and relaxed as he caught sight of Sareen, he fiddled with his left ear nervously, fingers intentionally brushing over the microphone attached to his earring which he'd had to remove during his time in the guard as a rule.

"Sareen" he said calmly, using all his will power to stop him from pulling her into a tight hug. "You wanted to see me, why?"

"I need to talk to you" she said, her shoulders shivering slightly.

She had removed her KG armour and was now wearing just her black halter neck and hip-hugging flared jeans, her black-blue hair was pulled back from her face into a tight ponytail.

Sol stepped forwards and put his arm round her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

"About what?" he asked eventually

"What's happening Sol? I thought you were loyal to the Baron"

He ran his hands through her hair, and she gasped as she felt him tug on something.

"And I thought I could trust you" he said hurt as he held the bugging device in his palm "What's happened to you Sareen? I used to be able to trust you" he asked, dropping the device so he could crush it under his heel "How many more are you hiding?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing" she hissed, he looked at her confused "Jak, Torn, just how many others are you hiding from the Baron?"

He looked at her, then started laughing "You expect me to tell you that? Come on Sareen, I know you better than that, you've probably got another of those little devices stashed away somewhere"

She scowled "Fine" she said, removing a device from her boot she handed it to him, as well as one from the end of her glove.

He ground them under his heel, eyes checking her clothes for anymore.

"You can search me if you want, you won't find anything, except maybe a painful groin if you go too far"

He nodded "It's ok, I believe you"

She looked surprised "You do?"

"You never were one for being deceitful, besides, I know when you're lying"

"Alright" she sighed "Now what?"

"How about we get somewhere warm?" he asked with a smile.

"Sounds good" she said.

He took a blindfold from his pocket

"What's that for?" she asked warily

"I don't trust the Baron, or anyone connected with him, you never can tell what spies he's got, and besides, I want a quiet talk" she still looked uncertain "Sareen? Do you trust me?"

"I…"

"I won't do this if you don't trust me, if you say no, then we'll leave it at that"

"I…Yes" she sighed and nodded her head "Yes, I trust you"

"Good" he smiled and walking behind her, tied the blindfold gently round her eyes.

Looking over to Jak he motioned him over.

"Hang on a sec" he said to Sareen, walking away from her "Get a vehicle" he said to Jak

He didn't give Jak time to question his order, instead he simply walked back to Sareen and put a hand on her arm to show her he was there as Jak lowered a vehicle beside them, helping her in he leapt onto the back and climbed into the seat between her and Jak.

He motioned Jak to be silent and mouthed 'hideout, explain later'

"Sol, what happened?" Torn asked as Sol entered, Sareen still blindfolded behind him "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked.

Jak stepped forwards and untied her blindfold, she blinked before catching sight of where she was and who was there. Her hand darted to her dagger, but Sol had been anticipating this move and he restrained her.

"You said I could trust you" she hissed at him.

"You can, you need answers, so do they, I never had any intention to hurt you, and you can walk outside that door anytime you want. Just remember" he added as Torn opened his mouth to protest "That if you do, you won't get any answers from me"

She scowled at him and looked ready to storm out, but sense got the better of her and instead she sat on the end of a bunk expectantly.

"Well?" Sol started "What do you want to know?"

"First off, just how big is this movement and how long have you been a part of it?"

"For the how many, you'll have to ask Torn, for the how long, just under two years after we joined"

She turned to Torn "Well?"

"Well what?" he growled, back to her

"How many?"

"Hn, think I'll tell you that?"

"Stubborn bastard isn't he?" Sol chuckled at the other two

"You're telling me" Jak agreed as he collapsed on a bunk opposite Sareen, Sol perched on the edge of the one beside that.

"You know suga', you could always try those famous feminine charms of yours"

Sareen looked in surprise at the orange fur-ball at her feet "Pardon?"

"You know, I bet you could get all kinds of info outta any guy with your looks" he said cheekily

She looked at them imploringly "How much do you want from me to let me shoot the rat?"

"Trust me, we've offered fortunes to have the little bugger shot" Torn replied for the others "But believe it or not the rat's actually some use to the underground"

He turned round to face Sareen and Sol could of sworn he saw his jaw drop slightly before he caught himself and coughed.

Unfortunately for Torn, Dax also noticed

"Ooh, tattoo boy's got a crush"

Torn growled "Want to try and prove it rodent?" he asked, pistol out

"Ok, that's it, break it up" Sol said, stepping forward so the laser sight on Torn's pistol was on his leg instead of Daxter. He picked the ottsel up and dumped him on the bunk above where Jak was.

He looked round and was surprised to see Sareen actually smiling, on the verge of chuckling.

"Were you two followed on the way here?" Torn asked

"We don't think so, Jak dropped Sareen and I off on a building in case we were and we headed back and met him here while he went off somewhere" Sol said, thinking "It was quiet when we arrived, and Jak couldn't sense anyone around.

"Good, this could still be a trap"

Daxter scurried to the end of the bunk and looked over

"Careful" Sol warned as the end started to give way, but it was too late.

"Yargh!"

"Shit!"

Daxter yelled as he landed on Jak who swore, he wasn't the only one though. Sol turned to see Torn gripping the table with his left hand, his right was held palm-up as blood dripped off it.

"Here, let me see that" Sareen said, starting to walk over to him.

"I don't need your help" he growled, she ignored him and yanked his hand round so she could see it, causing him to curse.

A cut ran across his palm, another across his first and middle fingers where a dagger he had been about to pick up had slashed the skin when Daxter screamed. Blood flowed freely from the wounds.

"Hold still" she hissed as he trued to take his hand back

"I said leave it" he growled

"Quit being an idiot and hold still" she told him, holding his wrist between her arm and her side she took out her medi-kit and started to clean the wound.

Sol smiled, trust Sareen, even when she was in what could be a dangerous situation, she couldn't resist helping others, his smile slipped however when he saw the look Torn was giving her, yet, somehow, it didn't disturb him as much as it did with Erol. It could be that this look was a lot softer and less hungry, or that he knew Torn to be a decent guy.

"Done" Sareen said as she released his arm, he flexed his fingers and smiled at her gratefully.

Wait

Torn smiling?

Jak noticed this too and he gave Sol an odd look, he just shrugged.

"So now what?" Sareen asked as she settled back on the bed

"Depends, how much more do you want to know?" Sol asked

"The truth" she said "I know you lied to me when I last asked you, this time, I want you to tell me the truth. What do you know about me?"

"What makes you think I know anything?" Sol asked

"Onin" Sareen replied quietly "I've been having these dreams, Onin says that they are the key to finding out who I am"

Sol though for a moment, that had jogged something at the back of his mind.

"_Oh, and Sareen"_

_Sol jerked his head upwards._

"_You leave her out of this"_

"_It's because of her you're alive, she came to me and asked me to spare you, said something about Onin saying you were important"_

"What were these dreams about?" Sol asked

"In the first I was falling" she said, a pink tinge creeping over her features, Sareen had always though that it was ridiculous to dwell on dreams "I was surrounded by darkness, but then, a pair of arms caught me and I stopped falling, they were yours, and I felt safe, until Erol appeared above you and struck you, causing you to let go and I started falling again"

Sol nodded, he'd been having something similar, he'd be reaching out for someone in darkness, and had caught them, and as he saw it was Sareen, he felt relief flood him, until he was hit and had to let go.

"What about the other?" Jak asked

"I…I was standing in a field on a hill, trees surrounded the field and at the base of the hill was a village, beyond that a jungle. I, felt like I belonged there." she coloured slightly more "Sol appeared behind me and I could feel his support as he held me, something was said, but what it was I can't remember. Shadows then appeared on the slope, they were KG, deformed into something more evil, and amongst them was Erol, he gave an order, and they opened fire, but none of the bullets hit me because Sol stood in front of me to protect me from them, all the time he never stopped giving me that reassuring look, or his support, until he was forced to let me go as the bullets forced their way through him, and I started falling again" she had gone quiet, her cheeks red.

Sol hung his head, a tear falling from his eye.

He knew where she was talking about, it was their home, he had had many dreams of standing in the meadow above their house, but in his, the village was on fire, screams carried to him on the wind as red figures rained destruction on the houses.

"Sol?"

Sol was jerked from his thoughts at Jak's voice, a hand landed on his back, but he stood, his hair hiding his face as he left the room.

Jak looked after him and was about to follow when Sareen called him back

"Don't, he always does that when something's troubling him" Jak looked a question "Hides his face, it's so you can't see his emotions"

"Have you seen him upset then?" Jak asked

"No" she said, confused "I haven't, he's always been either content or angry, never upset. I, must of heard it from someone"

"Right" Jak said, the hope which had briefly crossed his face disappearing.

"Sol?"

Sol turned as Torn walked up to him

"What?" he asked

"What's happening with you and Sareen?"

Sol looked at him before grinning "Don't worry, I'm not crushing on her"

"Pardon?"

"I saw the look you gave her when she was seeing to your hand, and if you want, I'll give you my blessing, as long as you treat her descent"

"I…what?"

Sol sighed and hung his head "I said, if you wanted to see her, you have my blessing" he paused "She's my sister"

There was a pause, broken by Torn.

"But, if she's your sister…"

"She doesn't know she is" Sol said "nearly four years ago we came through a rift with Jak and Daxter, we were imprisoned, and tortured by the Baron. Until there came a crucial tipping point in the war, when the Baron was low on fighters, so he drugged us, making us forget any part of our lives before that day other than our names. He made us KG that day, and has had us imprisoned ever since" he clenched his fists.

"Sol?"

"I let her down" he said angrily "I swore when our parents were killed that I'd protect her, now look at us, I'm hiding from the Baron, unable to move one way or the other in case of what they might do to her, and she's left to their mercy because she doesn't know what they are really like" He slammed his hands against the wall, hanging his head between his arms as tears dampened his cheeks "If I try and save her Erol will take her, and if I walk away I abandon her" he collapsed against the wall, sinking to the floor. "I just don't know what to do, now I can't even get near to her because I've blown my cover"

"You didn't know that she would be up that early, you said yourself she's usually in the gym at that time in the morning and everyone else is asleep"

"But I still made that mistake, and now I can't even get close enough to knock Erol's bloody block off without putting myself back in prison"

Torn crouched beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder "You won't be able to help her if you keep beating yourself up over it" he said, his voice firm.

Sol looked at him and finally hung his head and nodded.

"Do you think they're alright out there?" Sareen asked

"I'm sure" Jak answered "Don't worry, it takes a lot to get Sol down"

"What's happening?" Sareen asked Daxter as he came down the steps

"Sol ain't half beating himself up out there" he said as he jumped up onto Jak's shoulder "Something about how his back's up against the wall because of Erol and it's his fault"

There was a pause, broken by the swish of the door as Torn and Sol entered.

"You ok mate?" Jak asked

"Yeah" he said, before turning to Sareen "We should get you back"

"But-"

He shook his head "We've been gone too long, if they did have you tailed, they might start getting suspicious if you're gone with me too long then suddenly reappear perfectly fine"

"I see your point" She said "Just remember, this meant nothing" she indicated at the hideout "I'm still loyal to the Baron, even if you aren't"

He nodded, before taking the blindfold out again and tying it round her head.

"We'll take her to the edge of the industrial section before removing her blindfold, she can find her own way back from there" he said to Torn.

"I'll come with you, I need to see a supplier about his payment anyway" He looked over at Jak.

"Vin wants me to take a mission so I might as well come" Jak said quietly, so Sareen didn't hear Vin's name.

Jak lead Sareen from the hideout and went to get a vehicle. Sol watched him go, his fingers unconsciously going to fiddle with the chain round his neck, the locket on its end feeling warm against his chest. Before with a sigh, he followed Torn out.

"Here's our stop" Daxter quipped as Jak lowered the three-seater to pedestrian level. Torn slid off the back and Sol helped Sareen out.

"We'll head off" Torn told them as Sol removed Sareen's blindfold.

Sol nodded and began watched as they disappeared into the industrial section.

"Well, shall we get you back?" Sol asked as Sareen tried to get her bearings.

She looked at him "I can find my own way" she said "But, I…wouldn't mind the company"

He smiled and began following her as she headed in the direction of the fortress.

Suddenly something hit Sol in the side and he was knocked to the ground. Looking up he froze as he saw a smirking Erol step from the shadows, behind him, a whole squad of KG, all with their guns trained on him!

"Good evening Sol"

So there you have it, chapter six.

Hopefully that will be long enough to tide you over till I get a few ideas for chapter seven.

**!READ FOLLOWING NOTICE!**

And this is a note to those who have commented on my punctuation, I said in the last chapter that I would get it sorted as soon as I can, but at the moment I've got my GCSE Mocks on their way, not to mention the teachers piling more homework and Courseworkon me than I have time for, so if you are so desperate for it to be corrected, do it your damn self and send me a copy, either that, or wait till I get a chance to e-mail it to a friend to beta it.


End file.
